The Price We Pay
by Casie01
Summary: Righting the wrong that we were left with in the finale.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this story has been on my mind since the finale and now with those jerks at Fox cancelling our show I had to finally start putting this down on paper. I can't believe that is the way the show is going to end. I of course coudl not let it in that way so this is my take on what should have happened. The first chapter just sets up what happens in the finale the second chapter will take off where the finale left off. I hope you enjoy this. Please read and review.**

**I own nothing sadly the show and characters still belong to Fox.**

Rebecca stood as tall as her petite frame would allow. The air around her was cold, even for San Francisco. She stared at the all too familiar face in front of her. His eyes, his smile, everything about him reminded her of her. This man she spent a lifetime imagining as a protector, as a good guy like her Uncle Ray. Thos fantasizes had been crushed by the truth of his past. He had killed her grandmother, left her father an orphane, killed her partner. He wasn't a good guy.

She felt his words cut deep when he claimed they were family. Who the hell did he think he was? They weren't family, he had killed her family. When he put that gun to her head he destroyed everything. Because of him her parents were dead. Sure he hadn't been around when they died but his choices lead to their death and her loneliness.

"Tell me something Rebecca, what were your parents like?" Tommy asked as he turned his back towards the granddaughter he never got to love.

'Who is he to bring up my parents? He has no right!' Rebecca thought to herself as she gripped her gun tighter, she couldn't show him a moment of weakness.

"Was your father a good man? A kind man?" Tommy sunk lower knowing the pain of losing her family still sung.

"SHUT UP!" She let out through clenched teeth.

"Did Ray tell you what happened to them?" he continued.

Her gun lowered slightly as she contemplated his words.

"How they really died?" He knew this was his chance.

'How they really died? It was an accident!' Rebecca thought to herself when suddenly she felt something tear into her sides. She felt her body being torn apart.

Tommy held her close, finally getting a chance to hold her, "Shh, shhh" he whispered softly in her ear. He could hear the pain in her voice as she let out soft whimpers. He gently lowered her to the ground.

Rebecca felt her legs give out as she was forced to brace herself against him the man that killed her family that was now trying to kill her. She began to feel the fog cloud her mind as he laid her on the cold grown. She tried to keep her wits about her and keep him from getting the gun. Desperately tried to tighten her grip around her pistol with no success, he easily took the gun from her. As she rolled over slightly, pushing her hand tightly against the whole in her side feeling her shirt already soaked with her own blood.

Tommy quickly grabbed the gun from her hand before she could use it on him; he would never under estimate how tough she was. As he stood up his eyes met hers one last time. He wanted to say something, anything, give her words of comfort…say he was…say something. Instead he turned and ran taking of quickly in the Mustang she had chased him through the streets of San Francisco in.

Doc navigated his partner's car up and down the hills that made San Francisco so unique. He had stood by as she ran into the hospital chasing after 2002, Tommy Madsen. Something deep inside had told him something was wrong, that she might need him. Doc was so worried about Rebecca that he couldn't even enjoy the look on Hauser's face when he had taken that key and refused to surrender it to the hardened FBI agent.

The tires of the old Mustang screeched as he turned down another road praying he could find her. The first thing he noticed was the blue Mustang speeding away. There were the charred remains of a Charger flipped over. He slammed his foot on the break bringing her car to a screeching halt. He stepped out of the car sweeping his eyes across the scene before him looking for her.

His heart sank as he saw her lying on the ground. Doc ran over to her calling her name, "Rebecca! Rebecca! It's ok Rebecca" he sofly whispered the last sentence as he knelt down next to her. Her shirt was covered in blood. He saw that she had the presence of mind to put some pressure on the wound. She was turning more and more pale by the second as her body shook uncontrollably. Instantly his jacket was ripped off and he pushed it forcibly against her abdomen. He could hear her moan in pain as he put more pressure against her trying to stop the bleeding.

As he held his jacket tightly against her he pulled his cell phone out and quickly dialed 911 he wouldn't let her die…she couldn't leave him.

"911 what's your emergency?" the sweet voice on the other line asked?

"Officer down! Officer down!" he yelled in the phone knowing it would get their attention. "She's been stabbed!"

Moments later he threw his phone on the ground as they had assured him help would be on the way soon. He saw her eyes closing slowly as she was slipping away from him.

He gently tapped the side of her face forcing her eyes open again, "Don't leave me Rebecca…please stay with me…" his sweet voice pleaded.

Moments after Doc had taken off in Rebecca's car Emerson and Lucy had gotten into his vehicle following the young doctor. Emerson now stopped the vehicle behind Rebecca's ready to tear into Deigo.

Emerson threw the door open and stepped out of the vehicle. "DEIGO! I'M NOT GOING TO ASK YOU AGAIN GIVE ME THE KEY!" He yelled at the man who had turned to look at him.

Emerson's eyes were fixed on Doc not noticing the integral piece of their team lying on the ground bleeding to death. Lucy saw Rebecca right away and took off running towards her.

As Lucy, Doc, and Hauser cased after the ambulance carrying their friend and partner Tommy walked slowly up a familiar hill. He had done it, he a shoved that knife deep inside his granddaughter. He didn't want to do it, he wanted her to let him go, but she was a Madsen so she would have kept chasing him. He hated what he had done he hated hurting her but if he hadn't done it someone else would have.

The sound of his shoes echoed through the halls as he walked down Broadway stopping at a familiar address. He ran his hand across the blank plaquard that once held his address. AZ2002 that's who he was, this was where he had lived fifty years ago. He had sold his sole to a devil not realizing that his freedom would come with a price. He entered the cell that had been his home for so long, he sat down on the bed frame that had been so welcoming after his days in the infirmary. He buried his head into his hands, this was where he belonged. He had killed Aggie, it was his fault Van was dead, and he had just killed the only family he had left.


	2. Chapter 2

The sounds of sirens rang through the streets of San Francisco as the ambulance raced up and down the streets. Doc sat silently in the back of Hauser's car watching as the older man stayed as close to the bus as possible.

The image of Rebecca lying on that street alone flashed in his mind over and over again. He should have been there, he was her partner, he promised her over and over again he would always have her back. He had failed her, the events of the day played in his mind over and over again. He stood back and watched as she ran up those stairs chasing Tommy. Why didn't he follow her? Why didn't he drive her car around the building and try and find her? If he had only been on the other side of the building she wouldn't have borrowed someone else's car, she would have chased down Tommy in her own Mustang, with her trusty sidekick there to protect her. Instead of protecting her he had stood frozen on that street watching and waiting to see her bring Tommy down handcuffed.

It was his fault…it was his fault she had a hole in her stomach. It was his fault that she ended up on that street alone, bleeding to death. It was his fault that his hands were now covered in her blood. One heroic decision would have saved her but he was a coward and he would never forgive himself for not protecting her.

Lucy stared at Emerson as he followed the ambulance turning down roads too fast barely keeping the vehicle under control. He turned his head slightly their eyes meeting for a moment before she turned away from him. He could always read her, he knew what she was thinking without her even having to say anything. She didn't want him to get into her mind today. This was her fault. She had pushed Hauser to go after the young Madsen, to bring her on to their team. Tommy had told her stories about his wife and the woman that she was. Lucy knew that given Rebecca's family history combined by being raised by Ray she was a formidable opponent and would be instrumental in finding the '63s. Now as they raced to the hospital she wished she had been wrong, she wished she had never met Rebecca, because then she wouldn't have seen her lying on that street covered in her own blood.

Just a few short months ago Rebecca had saved her life. Sure it was Webb Porter's blood that had brought her back from the dream world she had created in her mind, but it was Rebecca who had kept her alive after Cobb's pullet pierced her heart. The quick thinking detective had kept her alive. Lucy remembered lying on the floor of the hotel room as Rebecca pressed her hands down on her chest keeping her from dying.

If Lucy had been around these last few months she could have prepared Rebecca for what Tommy was really like, how Korea had changed him, how Aggies's death had changed him, but mostly the damage that Alcatraz did to him. One conversation wasn't enough to prepare the detective for the confrontation with her grandfather. Lucy looked down at the blood on her own hands knowing it was her fault that it was there.

"What the hell is taking so long? Shouldn't we be at the hospital yet?" Hauser screamed in his own mind. He could hear the sirens in front of him, "Don't they know who's in there?"

Emerson focused on the task in front of him, get to the hospital and make sure that girl survived. Emerson turned his head his eyes meeting Lucy's. Fifty years he waited for her searched for her. His life was all about her. After losing her for so long and almost losing her to that bullet he could still read her mind, he knew was she was thinking as the sped down the street. He forced his eyes away from hers not wanting to see those pain filled dark brown eyes any longer. Emerson turned his eyes to the rearview mirror, he paid no attention to the cars behind him only at the man in his backseat. Soto stared down at his blood stained hands picking at the dried blood beneath his finger nails.

Both Soto and Lucy had acted on instinct rushing to help their fallen partner but Emerson just stood back watching Rebecca bleed, their hands may have been physically covered in her blood but it was his hands that were responsible for the blood being there. It was his hands that were covered in her blood.

"Soto! Call Ray!" Emerson's gruff voice pulled Diego out of the fog that had consumed him. "Soto!" Emerson repeated again before Diego fully responded taking out his phone and dialing the old cop's number.

Ray Archer stood behind the bar slowly wiping down the counter over and over again. Ever since Monday night football ended Monday nights at the bar were painfully slow. Two retired cops sat at one end of the bar telling stories from the prime of their respective careers. On the other end was one of Ray's regulars who spent his evening slowly drinking single malt liquor till closing.

If business didn't pick up soon Ray was going to have to use some gimmick like Ladies Night to get the crowd in here. Ray turned to grab something behind him when the picture on the TV caught his attention. Ray grabbed the remote turning the volume up news of an Officer being attacked stopped all conversation in the room.

The crime spree had begun with a kidnapping and shooting late last night and had ended with a high speed chase through the streets of San Francisco. The perp. had escaped after stabbing an officer. There was no word on the officer's condition the news caster was waiting on a statement from the Police Chief.

The two older cops began complaining about how crazy this town had become and how in their day young people respected cops. They both assumed that the cop must be some rookie who made a mistake; it was the only way to explain an officer being stabbed.

Ray stood back his eyes transfixed on the TV screen. Being an officer himself the news of an Officer down always affected him deeply but the day that Rebecca entered the force his fears were increased. Any news report of an officer being down, elicited images in his mind of her. She was the only family he had left, he couldn't lose her.

Ray held his breath waiting for his phone to ring, Rebecca's voice on the other line telling him she was safe. She knew how much he worried and she promised any time there was a call for officer down she would call as soon as possible. When his phone rang out he let out a soft sigh of relief as he quickly answered the line; "Thank God you're alright Becky!"

"Rebecca's been hurt Ray…" Diego's voice repeated in Ray's mind over and over again as he ran down the halls towards the Emergency Room. Those were the only words Ray heard when I picked up the phone thinking his niece was calling him, he had thrown his phone down and rushed out the door not bothering to tell the customers where he was going. Now he found himself rushing down the corridors praying she was alright.

He threw the doors open and found Diego leaning against a wall his eyes fixed on the doors leading to the E.R., Emerson was arguing softly with a familiar woman. "Who did this?" Ray demanded.

"Your brother, Ray." Emerson answered.

Ray's head whipped back towards the old man, "I told you this would happen, I told you to let her go"

"This isn't about you and me, Ray…" Hauser started.

"ALRIGHT GET OUT! Just get out! NOW!" Ray demanded not wanting to see Emerson anymore. It was then that he recognized the woman standing next to Emerson, "I remember you, you were there, you're one of them…" He pointed at her as Hauser began to walk her out.

Ray watched as Diego held some key out to Hauser. "You can come if you want." Hauser said softly.

Ray noticed the look that Diego gave Hauser, a look of anger and disgust, "Whatever's behind that door isn't as important as…I'm staying." The once timid Doctor answered emphatically.

Diego stared ahead at the door leading to the Emergency Room. He had run behind the EMT's as they pushed Rebecca through those doors, what felt like hours ago. He had seen how small she looked on the gurney her shirt cut open her stomach covered in blood soaked gauze. She had lost so much blood in too short amount of time. Her once bright skin was now grey, he hated seeing her like this, they had to make her better.

As Diego focused on the door he couldn't see through, Ray gave his attention to the nurses standing in at the triage desk. "Excuse me…" he stopped a young nurse, "Can you tell me Rebecca Madsen's condition?"

"I'm sorry sir, like I told your friends," she motioned towards Diego, "I can only release that information to family."

"I am family!" He answered frustrated, "She's my granddau…She's my niece. I'm her uncle…" he wanted to say she was his granddaughter because she was. She wasn't Tommy's girl she was his girl. Why did Tommy get to call her his granddaughter, why did he deserve to be called granddad.

"I'm…I'm sorry sir…" She gave him a sympathetic look, "Once I hear anything from the doctor I'll let you know."

Ray paced back and forth through the waiting room waiting for some news from the doctors. His baby girl was on the other side of these walls fighting for her life and he couldn't do anything to make her better. Diego continued to hold the wall up not taking his eyes off the doors. Every time the door swung open he held his breath praying it was the doctor with good news.

As the clock clicked by Diego could no longer wait to hear what was happening with his partner. He looked around the room and took the opportunity, with the nurses distracted, to find out what was going on behind those doors.

Ray watched Doc approach the door slowly and motion for him to join him. Ray had always been one to follow the rules, it was the cop in him, but he to needed to know what was going to with his baby.

No one noticed the two uninvited guests in the Emergency Room. The doctors and nurses were too busy trying to save the detective's life. Machines screamed out that there was no pulse as the doctors yelled out for drugs. When the drugs failed to do their job the young doctor who was leading the team grabbed the paddles of the defibrillator placing them on the young girl's chest.

"Clear!" Diego heard the doctors shout as the machine's sent a shock through her body. He watched in horror as her small body rose slightly off the bed. When the machines continued to wail the doctor shocked Rebecca again…still nothing happened.

"Astoyle on all leads…" the nurse sadly told the doctor.

The doctor took the paddles off her chest and looked down at the young woman, "Time of death…"

"NO!" Diego cried out. For the first time the doctors noticed the two men standing over Rebecca's bed. Diego's eyes started to water as he had to face a world without his partner.

Ray grabbed hold of the edge of the bed stopping himself from collapsing, "Please God not her," he cried out.

The doctor saw the pain in the two men as they watched them give up on her. He placed his hands back on her chest and began to press down over her heart over and over again. "Get me another round of epi" he called out to the nurse as he tried once more to save her life.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This next chapter is a little longer then my others...if you like shorter chapters sorry there was no way to end this one sooner. If you like longer chapters then hopefully you enjoy this one. I am in the process of becoming a Police Dispatcher and have been working on learning the units 10 codes so you will see 10 codes used in this chapter.**

**These are the codes that were used and their definition:**

**10-4 - Copy**

**10-7 - out of service**

**10-8 - in service**

**10-10 - off duty**

**10-98 - assignment complete**

* * *

Diego shifted in the cold hard wood of the seat wanting nothing more than to jump up and run out of this place. It wasn't right them being here. He stared out in front of him trying to process how they got here.

The room was full of Rebecca's brothers and sister's in blue. Diego had always known how close brotherhood officers were, but now to see them, standing beside his partner, he was able to fully grasp the full magnitude of how close officers felt to a woman some barely knew.

News of the attack on the young San Francisco Police Officer spread all over the world. Doc had met officers from as far east as New York and as far away as Australia. People that had never met Rebecca stood tall in their dress blues. Two things united these officers from around the world, brotherhood and the thick black band that stretched across their badges. Row after row of men and women dress in dress blues and black filled the pews behind Diego. Ray had dusted off his old Sergeant's uniform to honor his little girl; even Hauser had that awful black ribbon across his FBI badge, which was predominantly displayed across his chest.

Diego focused on the scene in front of him the memories of the past few days playing through his mind. He and Ray had stood at the edge of Rebecca's bed as the doctor pounded on her chest trying to bring her back. They had let out a sigh of relieve when a faint heart beat finally registered on the machines. They stood back watching as they rushed her frail body into the operating room. Hours later Diego finally allowed his heavy eyes to close when the footsteps woke him from his light slumber. In his entire life, no matter how long or short that would be, Diego would never forget the solemn look on that Doctors face as he approached the two men. The sound of Ray's sobs as the doctor gave them the news would haunt Doc's dreams.

Now they gathered at Grace Cathedral to say good bye to a girl that just a few short days ago had been so full of life, who seemed too stubborn to succumb to something like a stab wound. Diego knew Rebecca fought as hard as she could to survive but the blood loss had been too great for her big heart to handle. Rebecca had blown into his life like a tornado now they all had to find a way to let her go.

Doc's eyes fixed on the large picture at the front of the room, Ray had Rebecca's academy picture blown up. Her bright blue eyes pierced through Doc's soul, he could feel them staring at him. He couldn't help but smile looking at the mischievous grin she wore; it was the same grin she gave him when they first met.

While Doc's eyes were transfixed on Rebecca's bright blue eye's Ray's vision was fixed upon the American flag that rested atop the coffin that held his baby. Ray had attended more funerals in his lifetime then he ever cared to remember. He had held his arm around Tommy's as his older brother sobbed at the loss of his wife, at that time still proclaiming his innocence. He had grieved the loss of his parents but took solace in the fact they had lived long full lives. There were countless officer's funerals he had attended over the years all packed with his brother's mourning another fallen officer.

Up until today it was Van and Sally's funeral that had been the most difficult burden to bear. Van may have only been his nephew but he loved that boy like he was his own and Sally had dropped into their lives making their boys only club of sports and beer a little less manly. He could remember holding little Rebecca in his arms as she cried herself to sleep after being told of her parents death. She stood next to him her little hand wrapped tightly in his larger hand as she fought the tears as they lowered her parent's coffins into the ground.

No funeral or measure of sadness could prepare him for today. He had been there the day Rebecca was born, he had held her in his arms amazed by the little girl he had fallen so quickly in love with. After Van and Sally's death he was her mother, her father, her uncle, and her friend. The bond he shared with her was unlike any he had experienced in his life. He could still remember the feeling the first time she slipped up and called him Daddy instead of Uncle Ray. He remembered the elation he felt inside and at the same time the sadness he felt that he wasn't her Daddy or her Granddaddy. Now as he stared at that flag, a symbol of honor, he felt nothing but sorrow and regret.

The service dragged on and on as the Police Commissioner, Rebecca's Lieutenant, and other officers all stood to pay their respects. They all talked about the natural abilities that Rebecca processed that made her such a strong cop and how she so quickly she moved to a detective. No eulogy was complete without the speaker saying how the SFPD would never be the same without her.

Diego heard the words they were speaking but the words never processed themselves through his mind. He sat emotionless staring at her picture his mind filled with the regret of letting her down. It wasn't until he felt the brush of the man next to him that his mind came back to the reality around him. He watched in awe as Hauser stood and approached the microphone, he was more amazed that Ray stood up and shook the FBI agents hand.

Emerson stood in front of the room full of officers, many of which he had worked with in the past. Every fiber of his being wanted to yell out to these people how sorry he was, that it was his fault that the world lost this amazing young woman. Instead Emerson stared out at the sea of blue for a moment before turning around and placing his hand softly on the Flag draped casket, "I'm sorry Madsen…" he whispered before addressing the crowd.

"I'll never forget the first time I met Detective Madsen she was working a case that my office had jurisdiction over," Emerson stopped as the crowd murmured all knowing too well what that was like, "I walked into that room ready to squish the little lady that was invading my crime scene. Little did I know that the Detective was Rebecca Madsen. She didn't take lightly to my kicking her off the case, she even refused to leave. It wasn't until a phone call from her Lieutenant that she finally backed off, of course that wasn't till she let me know what she thought of me. I believe her exact words were, 'Way to be a dick about it'," the crowd in spite of themselves laughed at this. Those who knew Rebecca personally could hear the words as if they were coming from her own mouth. Those who had never met her knew how awesome it would be talk to an FBI agent like that.

"In that moment staring at this young detective I knew there was something special about her. When we learned she took it upon herself to take evidence from the scene in effort to solve the crime I realize what an asset she would be to our team, and she was. The world will never know the countless number of lives she saved working on our task force and will never realize what we are losing today."

Hauser stopped for a moment turning towards Ray, "I told you that was the first time I met Detective Madsen was while working on a case but that wasn't the first time I saw Rebecca. Sixteen years ago I asked Ray Archer to be a part of the same task force Rebecca joined. When he first told me no, I didn't accept his answer. I showed up at his door and to my surprise a little blond girl answered the door. To say that Rebecca was a precocious little thing is an understatement." Hauser paused and looked right at Ray, "You raised a good kid Ray. I'm sorry I took her from you…." With those final words Hauser took his seat between Diego and Lucy grasping tightly to Lucy's hand.

Diego sat still no longer fighting the tears that he had fought so hard to keep in. He wanted to stand up and talk about his friend, to tell everyone how she had changed him. She made him face the world again the good and the bad. He wanted to tell them that she was more than just a good cop, to talk about how she loved dim sung and despite her tiny frame could out eat any man. He wanted to tell them how she protected him and saved him. He wanted to tell them how he held her in that street promising to return the favor and save her life. He needed to tell them that it was his fault for not being there instead he sat back silently staring at her picture.

"Ready…Aim…Fire!" BANG…the sound of gun fire rang out. "Aim…fire…." BANG another 7 guns released another round of ammo. The sound of gun fire echoed as the Sergeant yelled his last command to the honor guard, "Aim….fire!" The final sounds of the guns rang out completing the 21 gun salute.

As the echoes of gun fire ended a lone bugler began playing from a hill behind the group gathered around the casket. As each pained notes of Taps was played Diego became more and more aware of his surroundings. They had taken the short drive from the cathedral to the cemetery where Rebecca's parents had been laid to rest. It was a cool spring morning in San Francisco the air was filled with rain clouds that threatened to unload heavens own tears over the mourners. Diego sat next to Ray as they went through the motions of the service it wasn't until those guns rang out that Diego came back to his senses.

Ray listen to the bugler honor his little girl as he stared at her coffin. There wasn't a hint of sunshine on this dreary day but still his dark sunglasses covered his eyes as he sat straight up wishing it was him lying in that casket rather than her. As the final notes rang out Ray glanced over to the headstones next to where she was taking her final rest. They had been in this same spot 16 years ago when she was forced to say goodbye to her parents, now she was reunited with them forever. On the other side of Van and Sally was the gravestone for Tommy, Ray wanted more than anything to go and destroy that memento, Tommy wasn't dead….not yet…and Tommy certainly didn't deserve to be buried anywhere near HIS family!

With the final eerie echo of taps through the cemetery two officers approached either side of the coffin their right arm's slowly raised to the brim of their cap's saluting the young officer who gave the ultimate sacrifice. The two men picked up either side the American Flag preparing to present the flag to Ray.

"All units…all units…prepare for roll call…" the voice of a dispatcher could be heard from a patrol car, "Headquarters to SF Officer 963 do you copy?" the radio cut out and only silence could be heard the flag was move in front of her casket and pulled tightly. "Headquarters to SF Officer 963 do you 10-4?" the silence was deafening as the flag was folded length wise in half.

"Headquarters to SF Officer 963…Officer Rebecca Madsen… please respond…" the sound of the flag moving in the wind could be heard. As the radio remained silent the officers began folding the flag in to triangular folds from one side to the other.

Another voice came over the radio "SF 137 to Headquarters…SF Officer 963, Officer Rebecca Madsen is 10-7" the call came over the radio that the detective was no longer is service.

"All units…all units… San Francisco Police Officer Rebecca Madsen Badge number 11963 is 10-7…" as Rebecca's last call was broadcast the officers continued folding the American flag. "On March 27, 2012 Rebecca Madsen was attempting to apprehend a suspect when she was attacked while on duty. Officer Madsen succumbed to her injuries. Greater love has no man than this, that he lay down his life for his friend. Officer Madsen paid the ultimate price to keep our city safe. Please stand by for a moment of silence."

The radios across San Francisco and the greater bay area went silent as officers both in vehicles and on foot stopped and remembered their fallen officer. The officers surrounding Ray, Diego, Hauser and Lucy all lifted their arms in salute to the officer as silence surrounded them. Lucy squeezed Hauser's hand and the two rose from their seats. Hauser lifted his own arm up saluting the girl who had challenged his world. Lucy stood next to Hauser her hand across her heart. Diego slowly stood his own slowly reaching across his heaving chest. He wasn't like Hauser and Lucy he couldn't hold the sadness in he had inside of him.

Ray stayed glued to his seat he couldn't move, he couldn't stand, and he couldn't hold his arm up in salute. None of this seemed real or possible. He wasn't supposed to be here not like this. He shouldn't be burying her, she should be burying him. She deserved to live longer, to be happy, to get married, and have children, be free of the Madsen curse. Instead he was left here alone to carry this burden alone. As the moment of silence ended Ray felt his chest tighten as the sob he had been holding threatened to come out.

"All units…all units this is the final roll call for SF Officer Rebecca Madsen, Badge number 11963, Officer Madsen you are now 10-98 having completed your last assignment on March 27, 2012. Officer Madsen rest in peace your work here is complete. All officers 10-8 repeat all officer's down here on earth are 10-8 for Officer Madsen ready to finish her job here on earth, with you Officer Madsen in heaven watching over us….All Units…" the dispatcher's voice cracked as she finished the last call, "All unit's San Francisco Police Officer Rebecca Madsen is now and forever 10-10."

With the final call over the radio complete the honor guard passed the flag that had draped her coffin to Rebecca's commanding officer. The Lieutenant turned and walked over to Ray placing one foot slowly in front of the other. He held the flag tightly against his chest with his left hand as he used his other to salute the older man. When his arm dropped from his cap back to his side he knelt down in front of the retired officer. His arms stretched out in front of him offering the flag to Ray.

Ray stared at the Lieutenant behind his dark glasses, on instinct his own hands reached out placing his hands on her flag. Once he could feel the fabric of the stars and stripes under his old hands his body gave out on him. His shoulder began to shake as the tears ran down his face he could hear his own sobs.

The Lieutenant kept his composure for just a little longer as he watched his old friend finally give into the grief, "This flag is presented on behalf of a grateful city, nation, and the entire San Francisco Police department as a token of appreciation for Rebecca's honorable and faithful service." The officer stood once again and saluted Ray once more before rejoining the rank of officers.

Ray could feel Diego's pudgy hand rest on his shoulders and he continued to grieve his little girl. They both watched as one by one the officers that had served with Rebecca walked past her casket placing a single white rose on top. After the first few officers walked past the casket Ray finally stood from his seat clutching tightly to Rebecca's flag he slowly raising his own arm to salute the girl that had changed his life.

When the last officer placed his rose atop the casket Hauser and Lucy turned to Ray. No words were exchanged between them as they stared at one another. Hauser and Lucy nodded towards Ray before turning to the casket.

Lucy kissed her hand before resting it on the coffin, "You will be forever missed Rebecca," she placed her own rose on the casket before walking away waiting for Hauser.

Hauser stood next to the casket for a moment before placing the rose from his lapel on top, "You were a pain in the ass Madsen, I'm so…I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you…thank you…" his hand rested on the casket for a moment before he joined Lucy and the two left Diego and Ray alone with Rebecca.

Ray looked at the big man that had become Rebecca's partner, "Thank you Diego…" were the only words that escaped his lips.

"I'm sorry Mr. Archer…I should have protected her better…." Diego answered chocking back another round of tears.

Ray placed a hand on Doc's shoulder, "No son. That was my job…" Ray walked over to the casket staring down at the box that held his girl.

"I'm so sorry Becky…I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you like I was supposed to…" He hugged the casket praying to God one last time to take him and bring her back.

Doc watched as the tough old police officer collapsed atop the casket, he couldn't take the pain anymore and turned away giving Ray a moment alone. His jaw dropped as he saw the officer standing tall next to a tree just a few rows from where he was now standing.

He recognized that mischievous smile that said the officer was up to something. Their blue eyes sparkled through the soft rain that had begun to fall. He walked over to the person standing there staring at him.

"Rebecca…?" he whispered hoping she was real.

"Doc…Doc…Doc…" her voice was strong, it was her. He wanted to say something to her but he was frozen staring at her soft features. "Doc…Doc…Doc…" her voice began to change.

"Doc! Doc!" Diego's eyes opened as he felt someone pushing on his shoulder. Nicky was standing over him. He looked around the room trying to figure out was going on. He had been standing in that cold cemetery…and now he sitting in a room that smelled like a hospital.

"Doc? Are you ok? You were saying her name…" Nicky looked in his eyes concerned.

"It was a dream?" He looked at Nicky confused.

Nicky nodded her head she then motioned to her left where everyone in the room was focused. The same doctor from Diego's dream was walking towards them, the same sad look on his face.


End file.
